


Ay, There's the Rub

by triedunture



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Creampie, Crying, Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: Loki goes into a trance. Thor takes advantage.No one need ever know.





	Ay, There's the Rub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estivate/gifts).



> Just a general warning that this is Super Dirtybadwrong! Gross to the max. Just a heads up.

Thor's right hand found another tankard at the same time his left found the milkmaid's thigh. The pretty lass was sitting across his lap, laughing along with his companions, encouraging his hand with little wiggles of her hips. It was one of those rare evenings when all seemed so pleasing—the weather was good, the drink was fine, his wit was passable, and the women were plentiful. Even the Lady Sif had a blushing waif of a girl perched on her knee who touched the hardness of her bicep with worshipful gasps. Sif, being chivalrous and obliging, flexed mightily. Thor raised his cup in approval as the girls cooed.

To be young and hearty, Thor mused as he quaffed his drink, was the best life to have. Being randy didn't hurt. He pinched the milkmaid's soft leg and was rewarded with her high-pitched squeal of delight. Fandral and Volstagg brayed with laughter, and even Hogun smiled. 

Thor's gaze swung over the assembled. Yes, everyone was having such a good evening. 

But then his eyes fell on Loki. 

Loki, who sat curled off to the side in his seat, still nursing what looked like his first cup of wine. Loki, who did not smile or laugh but scowled like the festive atmosphere was personally offensive to him. Loki, who was not even watching Thor's antics but staring far into the distance, like his mind was focused on something much more important and much more interesting. 

"Loki!" Thor called. "Another round?" He lifted his own empty tankard in question.

His brother at last turned his attention on Thor, brows raised like he was surprised to find him there still. "Not for me, thank you," he murmured. His gaze darted to the tavern door. "Actually I should be going."

"Going? The night is in its infancy!" 

Yet Loki was already setting his cup upon a mantle and tossing a few coins there to cover his small portion of the bill. "It may be, but I'm afraid I have grown old," he said to Thor. To the others, he gave curt farewells before heading to the exit.

Thor gently deposited the milkmaid onto Fandral's shoulders, where she sat in a place of high esteem as Thor followed his younger brother out into the chill of the evening. The sounds of music and chatter were muffled out here, and in the distance the lights of the palace glowed beneath the stars. An insect chirped meditatively. Thor's hand found Loki's shoulder and stopped him before he could sweep out of the little yard. 

"What is the matter with you?" he asked. "This is the third time you've begged off early from carousing with our friends in as many weeks." 

"Your friends," Loki corrected. "And anyway, I'd rather work on my spellcraft if it's all the same to you."

Thor's face fell. He had been generous, or so he'd thought, in ensuring that Loki was always included in their tight-knit group. It was his duty as the eldest, he felt, to make sure Loki did not languish alone in his rooms as he tended to do without the proper guidance. They were getting older now, would be considered leaders of their people in a few short centuries; this was the time to sow their wild oats. But Loki was not like Thor—he did not easily attract close friendships and he did not enjoy an abundance of mead and he seemed uninterested in allowing milkmaids to have a seat on his lap. In short, Loki was falling short of the ideal in every respect, and this concerned Thor, who loved his brother and wanted only the best for him.

"You spend so much of your time in study, Loki," Thor said. "Why can you not allow yourself this one night of revelry?" 

"I have," Loki countered, "and now I've decided to go back to my quarters. Is that so strange?"

"When there are so many fine maidens inside that tavern?" Thor hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Yes. It is strange."

Loki's eyes drifted away again as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Well, I will be strange, then. Goodnight." He turned and headed out of the little yard. 

Thor trundled after him, nearly bowling over the little stick fence surrounding the tavern's property. "Do maidens not appeal?" he asked. "If that's the case, you need only tell me and other arrangements can be made. A strapping stable lad? Or—" He squinted. "One of those pretty lute players?" He couldn't picture either type sitting in Loki's lap, but his brother's preferences were his own; Thor wouldn't judge.

"How kind," Loki drawled, eyes focused straight ahead, "but you needn't go through the trouble. I'm tired, Thor. I'm going home."

Thor stopped in his tracks for a moment, thinking. Then, running ahead a few paces to come abreast of Loki once more, he said, "If dallying at all does not suit you, that's just as well. You should still drink with us, though, and take part in our evening's entertainments. I will make sure you're not bothered by any advances if that is what holds you back."

Loki halted and turned to Thor with a sigh. "I'm not bothered by anything! I just have better things to do tonight than watch you get drunk and fondle some seamstress."

"Milkmaid," Thor said a bit defensively. 

With a roll of his eyes, Loki started forward again. "I'm going home," he said, "and I'm going to work on my trance magic. Mastering that art is, I think, a worthy enough goal."

Thor groaned and chased after his brother once more. "Not this again." Loki had been obsessed with the practice of late, which he insisted would allow him greater control over several schools of magic. As far as Thor was concerned, though, the trances were just an excuse for Loki to lock himself away and lay about in bed, his mind gone far afield into some mystical realm. "These trances of yours are so dreadfully dull, Loki. You'll become a turnip at this rate."

"It's not dull to me," Loki snapped. "I find it invigorating and illuminating. Wasting your time with the same silly pursuits week in, week out—that is what I find dull. Apologies if I choose to invest my time in other ways."

Thor's cheeks heated. "Do what you like. If you would rather dabble with some arcane magics than spend the evening in my company, so be it."

"Fine, then."

"Fine." 

Thor spun on his heel and stalked back to the tavern. His little brother was impossible. How dare Loki spit in his face like that when all Thor wanted was to look after him! It wasn't as if Loki was drowning in invitations. If it weren't for Thor's generous spirit, Loki would be a complete pariah, cloistered away with his potions and spell books, never speaking to anyone and never enjoying life. Even now, on a wonderful night such as this, the little fool preferred to spend his time in a daze! 

All this turned Thor's mood from sunny to foul. He returned to the tavern and his friends and the milkmaid, but even they could not lift his spirits. Every tankard of mead he swallowed stuck sourly in his throat, and every giggle from the girls grated on his ears. His thoughts wandered to Loki. Was Loki even now readying his candles and writing out his runes? Did he even intend to slip into his thrice-damned trance? Or was it merely some excuse to leave, and to needle Thor?

Thor slammed his half-empty tankard on the table and stood with haste, making his apologies for his early exit. Loki had ruined his fine time, and in Thor's opinion, he deserved a good thrashing for it.

He retraced the path he had taken with Loki a mere hour or so earlier, grumbling all the while. It was late by the time he arrived back at the palace. Few people were about, just a handful of guards on the night shift at the gates. Thor ignored their salutes and headed directly to Loki's chambers.  

"Loki!" he roared as he pushed open the door. "I would have words with you."

But he was too late—the object of his ire was already gone from the waking world. 

Loki lay atop his bed, his hands folded demurely on his chest, face pale, eyes closed as if in sleep. He had changed out of his breeches and surcoat, Thor noted, and was now wearing a set of flowing bedrobes done in watery silks of green and gold. His loose black hair spilled across his pillow. Thor snorted, thinking of tales of princesses who needed a lover's kiss to be roused from a sleep like death. 

"You look ridiculous," he said. He slammed the door as loudly as he was able; Loki did not flinch. Thor huffed and rounded on the bed, jostling the bed with the toe of his boot. "Wake up. We must talk, you and I."

Still Loki did not move. 

Thor's anger mounted. His whole face heated to burning, red cheeks beneath his beard. "Do you find this amusing?" he hissed. He leaned over Loki and grasped him by the sharp point of his chin, shaking him none too gently. "Wake up!" 

Loki's head merely fell to one side of his pillow, his pale thin lips parted only the barest bit. His chest rose and fell with his easy breathing.

Thor's face pinched in rage. All the drink he'd had raced in his ears alongside his blood. One of his hands raised high in the air. He would rouse his little brother if he had to slap the magic out of him. 

He stopped. Saw himself looming over a sleeping Loki, ready to strike his vulnerable face. 

What was he doing? 

Had he gone mad? 

Thor sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, his hand going instead to cover his mouth. He was supposed to be Loki's older brother, his protector. Their entire argument had stemmed from Thor's concern for his well-being. Now he was on the verge of giving Loki a black eye, and for what? Because Loki had refused to drink with him?

Thor rubbed at his bleary eyes. Beside him on the bed, Loki remained still, looking for all intents and purposes like he was lost in slumber.

"I am sorry," Thor croaked. He knew Loki couldn't hear him in his deep trance, but it still felt right to say it. And once he said it, he found he had more to say. "My anger gets the best of me sometimes. Especially now, when time seems so precious. Soon we will be men of the realm, Loki. There will be pomp and the throne and all the trappings of rule. I feel the weight of it pressing down upon me—upon us. And I wish only to enjoy the last days of our youth." 

Loki did not reply, of course, but Thor could imagine his voice sneering at him. He laughed. 

"Yes, I know. Your idea of enjoyment differs greatly from mine. I should not hold that against you. But did you see that girl tonight, Loki?" Thor gazed into the distance, a smile stealing across his lips. Skin white as the milk she surely carried, long dark hair as black as coal. Eyes like— Well, actually Thor couldn't recall her eyes. Let's say emeralds, he decided. Or rather, the greenish blue of the sea in the sunlight.

"She was a fine one," he sighed. "And here I am instead. Talking to you." He turned to regard Loki's form, his eyes tracking over his spill of black hair and pale face. Knowing that if those eyes opened, they would blink at him green and sharp. 

Hm. Thor rubbed the heel of his hand at his aching forehead. He'd drunk too much mead. His thoughts were muddled with it. 

"Here," he murmured, "let me put you to rights." He reached over and gently returned Loki's head to the middle of his pillow, brushing away a strand of his hair where it stuck to his slack cheek. Loki's skin was so soft, so cool to the touch. Thor stroked his face again with light fingers. Just to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

Loki was a man grown, mere decades younger than Thor, yet he grew no beard. Not even the faintest hint of stubble marred his face. Thor had thought that perhaps his brother just shaved very diligently every morning, but no. His thumb ran over the skin above his upper lip, seeking some trace of hair but finding none. 

His brother was as smooth as a girl. 

Thor's thumb, rough from long hours at work in the sparring yard, touched the soft swell of Loki's lower lip. Had this mouth ever even been kissed? Thor worried it over in his mind; his brother had always played his cards close to the vest, and it was possible that Loki had enjoyed a fling or two in his time without telling Thor of it, but it seemed unlikely that the palace gossips hadn't ferreted it out. Besides, Thor did not like the idea that Loki might have indulged in some summer romance or winter warming without seeking out his older brother's advice. 

Realizing that his thumb had lingered perhaps too long, Thor took his hand away from Loki's lip and wiped it on his leg. "Probably hairless everywhere," he muttered. Just another way they differed.

Thor's gaze drifted down to where Loki's chest, where his sleeping robes covered him modestly to the base of his throat. It was a simple matter to part the watery silks with thick fingertips so that Thor could test his theory. Loki's pale skin was revealed inch by inch as Thor drew the silks aside. Yes, as he suspected. Loki's birdlike breastbone rose and fell in a gentle rhythm, bare and vulnerable. Not a hair to be seen.  

Thor laughed to himself, remembering when they were young, how their nursemaid would plead with Loki to eat his meals. It'll put hair on your chest, she'd said—a promise that made Loki pretend to retch. 

"You should have listened," he said to his sleeping brother, patting the smooth skin of his breast. His hand lingered there as it had at Loki's mouth, Thor's rough palm seemingly enchanted with the feel of this body, so different from Thor's own. 

His hand nudged the soft silk of Loki's robe even further until it fell away almost to Loki's waist in a deep V. The flat pinks of Loki's nipples came into view then, and Thor stared. He so rarely saw Loki in anything but full regalia, often covered from throat to toe, from shoulder to wrist. It was strange to see him so exposed. Without thinking, Thor's thumb brushed against the nearest nipple, making it tighten and perk at his touch. Thor, entranced, repeated the gesture on the other one and watched as it reacted in kind. 

Loki made a noise. 

A small, soft sigh, the sort of sound that comes from the depths of sleep. 

Thor tore his hand away, his heart hammering in his chest. He sat stockstill, staring at Loki's face, but Loki only slept and moved not an inch.

"Loki?" Thor said. His voice was as loud as a war-horn in the quiet room. "Are you awake?"

Loki did not reply, only made another little sigh even softer than the last and lay there sleeping. 

Thor reached for the panes of Loki's robe, knowing he should fix the state of disarray that he had caused, knowing that he should leave his brother as he'd found him and go to bed himself. It was late—he was drunk—his emotions were weaving up and down the loom of his mind—there were many excuses for his actions thus far but none for continuing now that he had been jolted into realization.

And yet…. 

His fingers clutched at the silks, frozen in their work. Loki's breathing was deep and even. Thor could feel it in the flutter of his smooth skin. 

"If you can hear me," Thor said in a quiet whisper, "give me some sign."

Nothing. 

Thor pulled at the fabric, but not in the proper direction. He yanked at the robe until it hung from Loki's slack arms, leaving a slice of him bare from the waist up. What harm would it do, just to touch?

No one need ever know. 

His hands again sought out Loki's nipples, which had gone flat in the interim, and pinched them into hardness once more. A ripple of gooseflesh broke out over Loki's chest, and a little moan spilled from his lips. 

Thor's mouth fell open in a silent gasp of his own. Oh, but this felt perfect. This was all just a bit of fun. Just messing with Loki, who deserved to be taught a lesson after being such a stick-in-the-mud. A prank such as the ones Loki delighted in unleashing upon Thor. 

His eyes watched Loki intently as he pinched one nipple, then the other, taking in every tiny flinch and flicker of his face. His fingertips teased at Loki, testing out delicate sweeps and punishing twists. Every result was more beautiful than the last. Thor leaned down, licking his lips, ready to take one of the pink nubs between his teeth— 

He stopped short, nose brushing cool, smooth skin.  

He glanced up to gauge Loki's reaction, but found his brother still asleep, head now lolling to the side, the long sweep of his neck bared to Thor's gaze. 

This was wrong, of course. Thor knew it to be wrong. But— 

Look at it this way, Thor told himself: Loki's body clearly needed tending to, and if Loki would not see to it than someone else would have to. It would be a kindness, really. One more way in which Thor—older, wiser—would look out for his brother.  _ His _ brother, his alone. His to touch, to taste, to take care of. 

Thor's mouth closed over the hot point of Loki's nipple, suckling greedily. Loki's body arched beneath him, even in sleep seeking more of his tongue and teeth. The heady sensation warmed Thor from within, and he laved and bit at Loki, switching right to left and back again. His mouth left both nipples wet and puffy, stiff pink peaks straining upward. Thor admired them, how he'd changed them, and stroked his fingertips across them in turn. 

They were not the only part of Loki straining. Thor glanced down where the folds of Loki's robe still covered him. A distinct bulge in the fabric was growing by the moment. 

"Getting hard from just this, I see," Thor breathed. His hand stole downward and touched his brother's cock through the silk. Loki gave a sleepy whimper and turned his face into the pillow, hair spilling along his neck as he moved. 

Why not go a little bit further? In Thor's view, it would only aid Loki to see to his clear need. No one would ever find out, not even Loki, as deep in his trance as he was. It would be a selfless act of benevolence. A gift to the sleeper. 

Thor unbelted the robe and drew Loki's cock from the fall of silk. It was a darling little cockstand, smooth and blush-colored. Thor could cup the entire length in his big palm, and he did, squeezing experimentally. A bead of clear fluid formed at the slit, and Thor spread it about with his thumb. 

How strange to have Loki so sedate when his waking self was so waspish, especially of late. Thor plucked at one abused nipple while he toyed with Loki's cock, imagining his brother's body to be like one of those complicated musical instruments with keys and levers up and down the length of it. And here was Thor, playing him expertly. 

That was all. Just playing. 

No, more than that—Loki was being worshipped. Treated with a deference and care that he would not allow in his waking life. And Thor, his devoted supplicant, could give this to him. 

He needed more to touch, more to caress and bring to fullness. Thor tore the robe from Loki's body, leaving him bare on the bed. A pliant toy, an unresisting object of his fealty.

Thor's gaze roved over all of Loki's exposed skin, his hands following. He cupped his small, tight stones, delighting in how ready they felt to spill. His fingers went to Loki's mouth, dipping in to feel the hot wet of his tongue. With those dampened fingers he clasped the little cock once more and pumped it, determined to see Loki through the first of many peaks. 

Loki, sighing in his sleep, spent himself into Thor's fist with a shiver. 

"There you are," Thor whispered. His hand coaxed a final few drops onto Loki's quivering belly. "Doesn't that feel better?" He withdrew to examine the seed coating his hand—strangely thin and clear, not at all like the thick, white ropes that Thor spilled when he came. 

Thor licked a bit from his knuckle. Of course Loki would  _ taste _ like a girl as well. 

"What else do you need?" Thor mused. "Where else?" He felt caught in a trance of his own, one designed only to serve Loki's quiet body. His hand gave Loki's cock one last parting stroke, then fell past his stones to explore between his legs. 

But his fingers brushed something unexpected. Something soft and warm and wet. The folds of a cunt.

With a gasp, Thor withdrew his hand. For a long moment he sat there beside Loki, breathing heavily, eyes wide. He stared at Loki's face as if his brother might explain what he'd just found, but of course Loki only slept peacefully.

"What…?" Thor reached down again, and again found the same soft thing under Loki's balls. He moved swiftly to sit between Loki's thighs to better see this amazing discovery, nudging Loki's legs further apart to make room. He bent closer, hands spreading Loki open to his eager gaze. 

He wasn't imaging it. Loki possessed a sweet little slit, pink and sopping. And beneath it, Loki's other hole glistened in the runoff.

"Oh," Thor breathed. The heat of his breath washed over Loki, causing more gooseflesh to prick along the skin of his inner thighs. Before Thor's very eyes, a trickle of fluid gushed out. 

Was this why Loki had always been so guarded when it came to flirts and flings? How had he kept this a secret for so long? Memories flooded through Thor's mind, things falling into place: how Loki had always begged off from swimming naked in the river during hot summer days, Loki's lifelong aversion to sharing a bath with Thor or anyone as was usual, Loki wearing his modest clothes even when sparring. Did anyone know? Surely Mother and Father, the healers— 

It didn't matter, Thor realized. Loki had labored under the burden of this alone for so many years, but now Thor was here to help him carry it. It was good and proper to do so.

"Don't worry," Thor said into the warm slick of Loki's cunt. "I'll take good care of you." And his hungry mouth descended, licking and eating his way into Loki's secret core.

Delicious. Tender. A swollen, slick place for Thor to apply all his hard-won knowledge. He nosed at Loki's folds and sucked at his hard little clit, lapped at him, nuzzled into him, his beard leaving burn marks on the white skin of Loki's thighs. Loki's body, as asleep as it was, still couldn't stop itself from shaking and jolting at Thor's ministrations. Loki gasped in quiet little sounds, and that was all the encouragement Thor needed to keep eating away at him through climax after climax.

Thor felt the spastic squeezes of Loki's inner walls on his tongue, the aftershocks that ran through his legs. Before long his beard was soaked with Loki's juices and Loki was nothing more than a quivering mess. Thor sat back on his heels, wiping away the slick from his chin, and looked down in triumph at the picture Loki made.

Spread wide, cock hard once more, chest and face flushed, lips parted for panting breaths. Body juddering once every few seconds with the aftereffects of Loki's many peaks. Eyes still closed in sleep. Wet and ready for whatever else Thor might do to him.

What next? Thor smoothed a hand over Loki's shaking calf as he considered it. Thor's own cock had been rock hard for so long now, he could barely stand it. It wouldn't be selfish, he thought, to see to himself as well. He unlaced his breeches and brought his cockstand out into the air, sighing in relief. 

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" he murmured as he stroked himself above Loki. Loki, of course, did not protest. Thor grinned at this and leaned down, rutting his own huge cock against Loki's smaller one. So different, they were. "You wouldn't mind at all."

His eyes drifted down to Loki's soaked holes. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take Loki, to have his cock buried deep in his unresisting body. It was so quiet here, just the two of them breathing. It didn't seem real, it was more like a dream. All sorts of things made sense in dreams. Did this not also make a sort of sense? 

Thor took himself in hand and contemplated the spread of Loki's legs. He could fuck Loki in the ass without much problem, as slick as he was. If he spent deep enough, Loki would never even know he'd been there. It was probably safer that way; he had no idea if Loki's cunt worked as most did. The thought that he might come in that soft little slit—without Loki knowing—and that in nine month's time Loki might bear a child—Thor's child—all the while having no idea how it came to be— 

Thor shivered. It was wrong. He shouldn't even think it, let alone delight in the idea. 

He cupped Loki's lax jaw in his hand, thumb stroking at his bottom lip. "I will be gentle," he promised. "You need only sleep, and let me work." 

He fucked his way into Loki's ass inch by inch, working his cock into that tight hole as slowly as he could. Loki was a vise around him, even in sleep. Thor dragged him down onto his cock, thinking of all the other ways he might have Loki before his trance was through, then dragged him further until his heavy stones nestled against Loki's soft skin.

"So sweet for me."

He arranged Loki like a living doll, folding his legs high against his thin chest, collapsing over him and into him. Pumping him full of his cock while Loki's body, unresisting, let him in. 

"Loki," Thor panted above his slack mouth. "You want this, don't you? You need this. I'm here. I'm giving it to you." He brushed a kiss to Loki's lips, suddenly shy. For all the sins he'd committed tonight in the name of worship, this chaste gesture seemed the most filthy. 

He kissed Loki again. 

In for a penny, after all. 

Loki's mouth opened to him as the rest of him did, though he didn't respond to Thor's kisses as a waking lover might. He only let Thor lick into him, suck on his heavy tongue, bite at his lower lip and worry it between his teeth. Thor let go with a grunt.

"I'm close," he whispered in Loki's unhearing ear. "Can you take it all? Take it— Ah!" His hips thrust in harder. If he buried himself deep enough, perhaps his spend wouldn't leak out of Loki when he awakened. Thor's cheeks burned with the shame of it, but the thought made him spill and spill and spill. Despite his careful plans, Thor felt the seed overflow, trickling out of Loki and around his cock. 

"So much." Thor gasped in air for a moment, head pillowed on Loki's shoulder. He tried to think through the haze of pleasure. "I'll have to clean you up," he murmured. 

He pulled out, watching the seed pour from Loki's hole, and then scooted down to apply his tongue to the task. If he licked away all the evidence, Loki would never know what they'd done. Thor began well enough, dipping his tongue in Loki's well-used hole, but the scent and wetness of Loki's cunt, so close at hand, distracted him. He ended up burying his face in that sweet slit once more, unable to stop himself.

He worked over Loki's puffy folds until he was hard again. This time, even the dangers could not stop him. Thor got to his knees, teased the head of his cock against those soaked folds. 

"Just a little," he said, more to himself than Loki. "That's all. I'll pull out before I finish." 

He sunk into that blinding heat and squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. It was better than any cunt he'd ever had. Knowing it was a secret made it all the better.

He took Loki's legs, one each hooked into the bends of his elbows, and fucked into Loki slow and strong. Thor wanted this to last. Loki deserved to have it last. Thor could give that to him—now that his need had been slightly slaked. He could fuck Loki until morning if that's what he required. 

The silence of the room was otherworldly. When was the last time Loki was so quiet, so tractable? His body yielded to Thor like it was made for this. There was only their breathing and the dirty squelch of their slick skin, and every so often, a sleepy moan from Loki. Thor felt the silence as a sacred thing and did not tarnish it with many words of his own. He closed his eyes and fucked Loki, easy and careful. 

"Mmm, brother." He hiked one of Loki's legs onto his shoulder, petting his delicate ankle, feeling his limp foot wag in the air. His other hand found Loki's stiff prick, not seeking to milk it again, just fondling and playing. It was all so good, every bit of Loki. 

It was so good, Thor didn't even notice when Loki's body tightened around him. If anything, he imagined it was just another one of Loki's peaks wavering through him, and Thor planned to keep fucking him after it had passed. But the tightening increased, and Loki's body went taut under his touch. The leg on his shoulder stiffened, toes pointing. And Thor, at last, opened his eyes to see Loki beneath him, staring back at him.

"Thor?" Loki's sleepy eyes roved across the bed, down his body, seeing the mess of seed and slick on his belly. His arms moved by slow degrees. A puppet coming to life. "What are you—?"

Thor did not stop fucking him. His grip on his ankle, his little prick, tightened, but he could not stop. He would not stop. Not even Loki could stop him now.

Loki seemed to realize this was not some dream. Wakefulness rushed in. His eyes went wide, his mouth a shocked O. "Thor—!"

Thor moved by instinct, curling over Loki, one hand planting itself next to Loki's head, the other clapping over his mouth. Loki could not be allowed to scream. It was too quiet. They were supposed to be quiet. 

"Shhhh," Thor said. His hips kept pounding against Loki's wet slit. 

Muffled cries spilled from Loki's mouth. His head thrashed in an attempt to dislodge Thor's hand, but Thor held firm. 

"Easy, Loki," Thor whispered. "It's all right."

But Loki was a different creature, awake and aware. He was not the sweet doll that Thor had played with all night. He struggled under Thor's weight, throat working, giving Thor no choice. 

Thor shifted his big hand so that it covered both Loki's mouth and nose.

"Just go to sleep." Thor slid his cock in and out, in and out of that welcoming cunt. "Go to sleep and let me take care of everything." 

Loki's eyes were wide-blown emeralds above the line of Thor's hand. He sucked at the skin of Thor's palm as he tried in vain to take in air. His hips twisted, but Thor followed them, still pounding away. 

Loki stared up at Thor, his eyes asking a million questions. But after enough minutes without air, his eyelids drooped; his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and Thor took his hand away from Loki's face. His brother breathed raggedly in his unconscious daze. Thor's sweet sleeper once more.

"That's it." Thor kissed those slack lips. "That's good, so good." 

Thor did not pull out as planned. His end came so swiftly, like a stab of a knife, and he spilled deep in Loki's clenching cunt. He laid there atop Loki's limp body, breathing hard as a racehorse. This was too good to be the end. He had to have Loki again. This was non-negotiable. Yet he didn't know when he'd ever get another chance, and the thought rushed him back into hardness within minutes.

To be young, Thor thought, was such a gift. He resumed fucking Loki without even leaving that soaked slit. 

Loki roused midway through this second bout. His eyes blinked sleepily before focusing on Thor above him. Thor reached down, determined to smother him once more if he must, but Loki raised his arms in protest.

"I'll be quiet," he said. There were tears in his eyes—from pain or pleasure, Thor knew not. "I can be still if that's what you want." 

Thor nodded, satisfied. He gathered both of Loki's slim ankles in one hand and brought them back up to his right shoulder. Loki did not fight him. He fucked into Loki deeper, grinning as Loki gave a surprised gasp.

The filthy sound of Thor's cock fucking through the mess of his come was loud in the silence. Loki's eyes went wider. 

"What have you done?" he asked, breathless. "Did you spend inside me?" 

"A few times," Thor confessed. No sense in being coy. "Once in each hole." He reached down to demonstrate, his thumb pressing easily past Loki's rim. 

"Ah!" Loki jolted as if shocked. "Oh Gods. Thor—"

"You said you'd be quiet," Thor reminded him. "Unless you'd like me to choke you? Send you back to sleep?"

Loki shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. Thor gathered some on his fingers and sucked them off, relishing in the salt taste. 

"Good," he said. "Then close your eyes. Let me work." 

Loki shut his eyes. Obedient at last. Thor's own little toy. He pumped that waiting cunt full of one more load, groaning all the while, thumb circling Loki's swollen clit until he joined him in the luscious fall. Loki bit his lip to keep silent, little whimpers of helpless pleasure muffled in his throat. 

Thor liked those sounds, at least. He pressed his thumb harder against Loki, forcing out more of those delectable noises. 

He bent to kiss Loki's tear-stained face. "See, brother?" he said. "You needed that. You didn't even know it. Only I know what's best for you."

"I don't—" Loki was open-mouthed. "I don't understand. You're drunk, you must be."

Thor didn't feel drunk. At least, not anymore, and not on mead. He kissed Loki as he slipped from his cunt, seed flowing out in a steady stream to pool on the bed. He lowered Loki's legs gently, nudging him aside so he needn't lay in the worst of the mess. 

"I'm only tired," Thor said. "I think I will sleep here." He laid atop Loki, one strong, hairy thigh pinning him across his waist. One hand stole downward to stuff two fingers in Loki's wet slit, making him gasp. "Yes," Thor murmured into Loki's hot neck. "Right here."

"Tyrant," Loki whispered. "You took me while I slept. You—"

"I will do it again when next you go into a trance," Thor said, half-asleep himself. "You're mine now, Loki." His fingers crooked in his sopping wet cunt. "Do you object?"

Loki hissed in a breath through his nose. "I—" He looked so deliciously pretty just then, tears drying on his cheeks, rosy lip caught between his teeth, flush with pleasure and shame. 

Thor hummed. "Perhaps you would like to sleep on it." He circled Loki's other hole with his thumb, dipping in teasingly. "Get some real rest, brother. You might need your strength in the morning, if I have need of you." 

Loki unbent bit by bit, his cunt relaxing around Thor's fingers. "If?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Ah, so eager after all." Thor pressed a kiss to his brother's neck. "Goodnight, Loki," he said, and fell at last into a very pleasant dream. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
